A Snowy Night
by Lise Icali
Summary: When there’s a snowstorm and Kyo and Kagura are trapped together inside Shigure’s house, what sort of craziness might ensue? KxK in later chapters, slight YxT.
1. Scarves and Doors

**A Snowy Night**

_By Lise Icali_

Rating: K

Summary: When there's a snowstorm and Kyo and Kagura are trapped together inside Shigure's house, what sort of craziness might ensue? KxK in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Scarves and Doors_

"Kyo kuuuuuuuun!" A petite brunette girl came crashing through a paper door, breaking it, with her arms open as if waiting for a hug. An orange haired teen was with a look of terror on his face, poised to run. But before he could take three steps, he was pinned to the ground.

Kagura was holding Kyo's arm in hers, clinging like a leech. He was looking at her with a face of disgust while trying to shake her off.

"Uh... Kyo...? Is everything alright?" Tohru had walked in the room, carrying a pitcher of lemonade, with Shigure right behind. He took one look around before his eyes got wet and he started moping towards the door.

"My door... again..." He sighed as he took the lemonade from Tohru and set it on the table. "Oh well... I suppose it's easy enough to fix. I had better get more paper, though." He slid over to Tohru's side, and asked "Oh Tohru... Care to come to the market with me...?" She seemed rather taken aback, but quickly composed herself and agreed.

"I had better get my coat though... It's cold out there." She smiled and opened the closet. She stood up on her toes, reaching for something on the top shelf, but seemed to be having trouble getting it. Yuki, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, reached up and received an orange scarf, handing it over with a smile.

He turned to Shigure, who seemed all too happy, and pulled on his ear. "YOU - are not going to the market ALONE with Tohru." He said right before putting on his own coat and accompanying Tohru at the door.

Shigure seemed slightly disappointed, but he still got dressed. It was here when Kyo piped up.

"Wait... You can't leave me alone... with... with her... can you?" Yuki walked over and hit Kyo on the back of the head.

"Oh shut up, stupid cat, you'll live." Kyo was looking as if he was staring holes through the side of Yuki's head, but nevertheless remained quiet for he was not in the mood to fight with Yuki. Besides... He would need all his strength for Kagura.

"Oh Kyo-kun... you're gonna make me lunch... right?" Kagura asked, but Kyo looked as if she was crazy.

"Yuki... Shigure... We had better hurry up... It's starting to snow, and we dont want to get caught outside." Tohru smiled again, and started walking down the path with Yuki and Shigure at her side.

Kyo gave Kagura a plain look. "Don't even think about it..."

* * *

A/N Ok, I know it was a short chapter, but I kinda wanted to wait to see what people think. Please Review! 


	2. Cold Outside

Chapter 2

_Cold Outside_

The small white flakes fell through the air, zigzaging as if they never wanted to touch the ground.

"Ah... Isn't the snow so nice?" Tohru beamed, asking Yuki.

"Yes... but, Miss Honda, I though spring was your favorite season?" Yuki asked her back. He smiled and looked up.

Shigure spoke up. "I like winter... and high school girls." To which Yuki responded by hitting him on the head.

"Oh... Yuki..." Tohru reached her hand out to Yuki's shoulder, but withdrew it, deciding that it would be easier not to interfere. Yuki turned.

"Hm..?"

"Ah... Nothing.." Tohru said. "I do like spring the best... but winter is so fun too. Cocoa, and snow angels. Mom and I used to make snow angels all the time." She stared off into space for but a moment, and then she smiled and ran off the road.

She flopped down on the ground, and spread her arms wide and moved them up and down, along with her legs back and forth. "Look, Yuki! An angel!" She said after she got up.

Yuki barely opened his mouth to speak when a huge gust of wind picked up and it started snowing heavier.

"Come on Tohru, we'd better speed up." and they walked just a little faster.

--------------------

Kyo?" Kagura yelled from the kitchen, looking in a cuboard standing on her tiptoes. "Where's the rice?"

"How should I know?" Kyo replied in an irritated tone. He wanted to go up to the roof, but it was snowing too heavily. He walked over to the couch and floppped on it, and picked up the remote to start flipping through channels.

Meanwhile, Kagura had given up on looking for the rice, and sat next to Kyo on the couch. He, of course, scooted over to the next cushion.

Suddenly, the news came on, and a brunette newswoman was straightening a stack of papers. She turned to the camera, with a solemn look on her face.

"Remember. STAY INDOORS. We urge each and every one of you to make sure you stay out of the snow, we expect temperatures to reach as low as negative 40 degrees. This snowstorm is very serious--"

Kyo turned down the volume and walked over to a window, mumbling all the time something like "Chya... Damn Newscaster doesnt know what she's talking about."

He turned to the door (the one Kagura didn't smash, seeing as how that was at the other end of the house) and opened it.

It looked horrible outside. The sky had turned dark grey, but you could barely see it through all the white flurries, which were flying sideways, most likely due to wind. All of the sudden, Kagura popped up besides Kyo and slammed the door shut.

"It's cold!"

"Damn Newscaster.. does know what she's talking about." Kyo said angrily as he stormed his way back over to the couch and sat down.

"But Kyo... look at all the time we get to spend together!" Kagura replied excitedly with a hug.

That's when the lights flickered.

* * *

A/N ...A little bit longer... but I only got two reviews... Thank you, generic soda and kisshu!Reviews are the best part of writing a story :-D 


	3. Slippery Water

Chapter 3

_Slippery Water_

Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure had just made it into the hardware store when it had started getting very windy and snowing so thick you couldn't see. They came up to the counter, but before they could ask where the door paper was, the news came on the television that was on the wall. "We urge each and every one of you…"

--------------------

Kyo stood by the broken door, armed with what looked like duct tape and a blanket. An anxious Kagura was hovering by him, just a few feet away, looking expectantly at him. Kyo turned his head. "What are you looking at!" He seemed rather surprised to see Kagura there, although he shouldn't have been. She shrugged.

"What's the duct tape for?" She took a step closer and looked at him for an answer. Kyo seemed rather befuddled, and left. About 30 seconds later, he returned with a hammer and 4 nails. He put the blanket up against the doorframe, and put a nail in each top corner. When he was sure they were secure, he put nails in the bottom two corners, so the blanket was covering the hole and snow wasn't coming in anymore. He started tearing off large strips of the tape, and taped the edges to the door.

"There. No more wind or snow." He seemed satisfied with his patch job, and strolled off into the living room.

"Kyo… It's cold…" Kagura had spoken up.

"So turn on the heater." He shrugged.

"I did. I'm still cold." She had crossed her arms, and was standing against the stairs, rubbing her palms across her elbows.

"Oh… for crying out loud…" Kyo got up and ran upstairs. He came back down with one of hiss sweaters, and tossed it at her. "Put that on."

Kagura silently agreed, and pulled the sweater over her head. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Yeah… Whatever… Did you make dinner yet?"

"Um... no... I'll go get it started!" She smiled and ran off into the kitchen, but as she was making her way to the stove, she slipped on the melted snow and started falling forward.

In what seemed like one fluid movement, Kyo (who was behind her) lunged forward and grabbed Kagura around the waist, with her outstretched fingers just a few inches from the floor. He grabbed her left hand with his, and helped her to stand up.

Kagura didn't seem to realize what happened until a few seconds later. They were both standing next to each other now, and Kyo still had her hand in his. He looked at her, and let go of her hand with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

She was looking at the ground, along with Kyo.

"I should probably get a mop for that…" Kagura said slowly.

"Uhh… yeah…" Kyo replied.

After Kagura left the room, Kyo was thinking to himself, and confusing himself. What had he just done? What if Kagura thinks he likes her now? He doesn't like her… does he? No, no… he shook his head at himself. _Kyo Sohma and Kagura Sohma? Together? _Ha. That was a laugh. He didn't like her… He would never like her… He kept telling himself… over and over again, as if he needed reassurance.

When Kagura walked out the door, she started thinking to herself. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. He had stopped her from falling… That was so _sweet._ Could he like her? Nah… he probably doesn't like her… But what if he did? She grabbed the mop out of the cupboard, with a smile on her face. A smile that would be_ very_ hard to erase…

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 3's up! I'm going to try and put up a chapter a week, but I might ot be able to because of school. I'll try. 


	4. Cookies and Levers

Chapter 4  
_Cookies and Levers_

Kagura, still smiling, made her way into the kitchen. Kyo was still there, but he was standing in front of the stove, with a very determined look on his face. He was staring at a pot.

Kagura wasn't sure what to say, so she just started mopping up the water. She was still smiling.

"Um… thanks… for catching... me earlier…" She said, looking at the ground, and tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. The blue hooded sweater she was wearing was too big for her, and her fingertips only just showed.

"Whatever." He continued to stare at the pot. "I don't need an injured person over here anyway."

"Hm." Once satisfied that the mess was thoroughly cleaned up, she left the kitchen and sat down to watch television in the living room.

"Hope you want rice!" She heard Kyo yell from the kitchen.

"Sounds great!" She yelled back, but still not very loud.

The lights flickered again, and then went out.

--------------------

"What do you folks need?" An old woman had been standing behind the counter, but came around to the other side to watch the television.

"Uh… door paper." Tohru stuttered.

"That's all fine and well, but you can't leave in this weather. I saw you three walking here. Now what kind of shop owner would I be if I left my customers to go out in the cold to freeze their noses off?" She went behind the counter again, and emerged with a tray of cookies. "Pull up a chair and enjoy yourselves." She nodded her head toward a garden patio display.

"Oh, no, ma'am, that's not necessary!" Tohru quickly insisted. "We can just get our things and be out of here soon."

She nodded at the window which she had seen them walking through earlier. The sky was nowhere to be seen, or the stop sign that was only 3 feet away, on the corner. "Yes, it is necessary. Besides, I would hate to have to sit through a storm by myself."

"Oh, but…" Tohru began when Shigure interrupted her,

"Tohru, my little flower, can't you see she wants us here? Now what kind of customers would we be to refuse the request of our host?" He smiled at the old woman. "Thank you very much, we would be pleased to join you."

--------------------

Kyo's head popped up around the corner. He was holding a flashlight in one hand.

"I'm going to the basement to see if I can turn the power back on. You wanna come with?" He asked.

Kagura was about to say no, but she heard the wind howl and a tree branch scrape the walls. It was getting kind of creepy here. She got up and joined Kyo.

--------------------

"…and that's what happened. Ever since then, I've had cookies here every Saturday." The old woman reached for a sugar cookie and picked up one of the four glasses of milk she had brought out from the back room.

--------------------

Kagura walked close behind Kyo as he walked down the stairs leading to the basement. He brushed a few cobwebs away with his hand and held a flashlight up. It showed a gray metal box on the wall. Kyo opened it.

"Well… this should… do… the… trick." He said while fighting to move a rusty lever. It broke clean off the box.

"Damn it!" He threw the lever at the ground. "What the hell do we do now!"

Again, Kagura shrugged. "I saw you guys have candles upstairs. You have that flashlight there too. We could play a game, since your stove's not working." The stove had gone out with the lights, since it was electric.

"Look!" Kagura pointed to a stack of boxes in the corner of the living room once they had gotten back upstairs. They were a bunch of board games.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go! Finally updated, and the story's back in progress! After writing and completing another fanfiction, I wanted to continue this one. 


End file.
